


Go to the base, they said

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: All the headcanon, Crack, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: My headcanons of where Ren is and why he isn’t in the show yet. (See Notes for headcanons.) All just for fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sabtember





	Go to the base, they said

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Sophia specifically said “the Northern Base at the North Pole” which implies the existence of a Southern Base at the South Pole.  
> 2-I was playing Among Us and saw someone with the name Ren and he was dark green.

Ren arrived at the base.  
“Hello?”  
It was quiet. Ren looked around for Sophia or Tetsuo, but didn’t see anyone. It would make sense for Rintaro to be off reading somewhere or Kento to be training, and that would be why they weren’t responding, but what were the others doing?  
Ren got out his phone to call Sophia as he realized he was at the Southern Base.  
“Are they all at the Northern Base? Nobody said that! Sophia just said to come to the base!”  
Ren sighed, and decided while he was here, he might as well make it useful and dust off some of the bookshelves, which would give him a reason to be here.  
After about an hour, Ren got bored of that, but still didn’t want to go to the Northern Base. Instead, he got out his phone again and started playing one of the only games on it, which he only had because Sophia didn’t know it existed, having only recently gone viral. And it didn’t require him to sign up, which was nice.  
He could just stay here until the others realized he was gone.


End file.
